Las Olimpiadas de Hera
by M and N Corporation
Summary: Cuarenta concursantes, veinte parejas, un sinfín de duelos; un premio. ¿Quién será el que se lleve el galardón de la victoria?/ Vea dentro para saber las parejas de la historia.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje nos pertenece, todos son de Himaruya.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Conocen Isla del Drama y están conscientes del apartado donde los personajes relatan solo los sucesos? Pues… este fic se desenvuelve en justo esa parte. Por tanto, primera persona, y aun así múltiples narradores.

 **Título:** Las Olimpiadas de Hera.

 **Resumen:** Cuarenta concursantes, veinte parejas, un sinfín de duelos; un premio. ¿Quién será el que se lleve el galardón de la victoria?

 ** _Parejas:_** Dinamarca/Bielorrusia, Canadá/Liechtenstein, Chequia/Eslovaquia, Egipto/Grecia, Estados Unidos/Japón, Francia/Inglaterra, Holanda/Bélgica, Italia/Alemania, Polonia/Lituania, Prusia/Hungría, Portugal/Macao, España/Romano, Rumania/Bulgaria, Rusia/China, Sealand/Wy, Seborga/Mónaco, Austria/Suiza, Suecia/Finlandia, Turquía/Ucrania, Vietnam/Taiwan.

* * *

 ** _Día uno_**

* * *

 ** _Rómulo Vargas (Presentador)_**

* * *

Ciao!

Soy Rómulo Vargas, el famoso y exitoso director, presentador, actor y muchas cosas más de las grandes obras de la época. En esta ocasión se me fue asignada, la pequeña y gratificante labor de presentar este programa. Por supuesto, como está mi persona, será todo un éxito, ¿no lo creen?

En esta oportunidad les vamos a traer a veinte parejas, porque no hay nada mejor que el drama de a dos, donde los enemigos no serán solo los otros competidores sino…. También el amor de tu vida. Oh, ¿no lo dije? Esta es una competencia, yo no me metería a un programa donde no me entreguen al menos este tipo de diversión. Apuesto que ustedes también están felices al respecto.

Ya hemos instalado a todos los competidores, llegaron ayer, ansiosos de lograr la obtención de su premio. Gran parte de ellos se encuentra casado o teniendo a su haber su próximo compromiso. El dinero se supone que servirá para diferentes metas que tenga el par.

Por supuesto no será fácil, cada uno usará las distintas habilidades que tenga para ganar esto. Y en caso de no tenerlas, deberá decir adiós a la competencia.

Sin embargo ahora estamos comenzando y se la pondremos más fácil, siendo así que el día de hoy vamos a iniciar con un reto de natación. Nadarán uno a uno en una piscina olímpica y según la velocidad ganarán, sino, ¿ya entienden, verdad?

En los próximos días habrá más retos, cada uno más difícil y desesperante para los competidores. ¿Quién podrá soportar cada uno de los desafíos? ¿La unión hace la fuerza? ¿La separación está en el porvenir de nuestros competidores?

Según la respuesta, uno de los tantos equipos presentes, ganará el monto de medio millón de dólares. Si quieren saber quién obtendrá todo el dinero, entonces sigue viendo a este guapo y caliente presentador. ¡No te lo pierdas!

* * *

 ** _Tomate (Lovino)_**

* * *

Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas. ¿En serio me debo presentar? Esto es estúpido. Sé que a ustedes no les importa mi nombre, y a mí no me importa que lo conozcan para que conste.

Me inscribí en este concurso porque tengo malos gustos y tengo esa manía tonta de meterme con gente tonta. No, no me mires así, sabes que digo la verdad, maldición.

Ah, como sea, ayer llegamos a este lugar, comimos, dormimos, blablablá… ¿En serio debo explicar esta mierda? Bien, ¡Bien, seguiré!

Esta mañana nos dijeron que nos darían un reto o qué sé yo. No quería salir de la cama, el bastardo tampoco, pero vino ese estúpido tipo con cara de papa tocando una trompeta. ¿Y adivinan qué? Los putos subnormales, engendros de patata siguiéndolo con su canto militar. No tuvimos más que despertar.

Luego fuimos a donde todos los demás equipos estaban. ¿Podrían creer que conozco a más de la mitad? ¿Esto se puede llamar competencia?

Prosiguiendo, estaban todos los bastardos de mierda. Mi hermano cantaba algo con "ve~" mientras dormía de parado y el bastardo se recargaba en mi hombro porque también le ganaba el sueño, y yo… qué te importa qué hacía yo, maldición.

Bueno, como sea, vino mi abuelo sonriendo, también a punto de dormirse, ya que los Vargas tenemos un ciclo de sueño saludable, maldita sea. Y mi Nonno, entre balbuceos somnolientos nos dijo acerca de un reto de natación.

Al poco se acercó a mí, y me dijo que, oh, yo era su nieto y que por supuesto, como tal, ganaría. Juro que mentía. El bastardo jamás me apoyó en su vida, y ahora que sabe que me metí en una empresa perdida viene a apoyarme. No me lo trago. Daría mi mano a que apostó con la patata por la victoria de mi hermano, y que yo quedaría humillado en cámara. Pero, já, ya lo vi venir, maldición, así que no te daré lo que quieres abuelo, yo ya vi venir esa bola, ¡eh! Al fin de cuentas ni quiero ganar, maldita sea.

Luego de esa mentira, nos dieron un tiempo para hablar con nuestro compañero de equipo y ver quien nadaba primero. El bastardo —el de tomate— me dijo que sea yo, porque disque lo hago mejor. Como sé que no irá bien, y que tal vez me ahogue, o qué sé yo, le tiré ese muerto.

* * *

 ** _Cualquiera (_** ** _Natasha)_**

* * *

Hola, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Natasha Braginski. Mi apellido proviene de…

—¿No crees que esa información sobra, Naty?

—Cierto, me disculpo.

Soy hermana de Ivan Branginski, el mejor competidor de este concurso.

—¿Sí?

—¡Sí, ¿algún problema?!

—No, tan solo digo que la tendremos difícil.

…

El nombre de mi equipo es "Cualquiera"; porque… nos pareció el más adecuado.

Bueno, ayer llegamos a este lugar y… no había mi hermano, lo busqué por todos lados y no había; hasta pensé en llamar a la policía para iniciar la búsqueda de su cadáver. Pero decidí contenerme, Magnus* dijo que tal vez él estaba ocupado, no entendía mi nivel de preocupación, pero me retuvo… tal vez fue a bien… porque hoy lo vi y estaba más guapo que nunca.

El traje de baño que usaba iba perfecto con su tono de piel. El pobre temblaba como una hoja, y yo solo pensaba en acercarme, abrazarlo y reconfortarlo. Si lograba hacerlo, juro que jamás lo soltaría.

Aún recuerdo cómo fui a saludarlo, y él tímidamente boqueó con sus regordetes labios. Pero antes de que nuestra unión —y no familiar— se diera, apareció ese tipo bajito y flaco, y le dijo que perdía el tiempo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, aru? Debes nadar Iván, no estás en esta competencia para ver fantasmas.

—¡No le hables así a mi hermano! —Le advertí.

Él chino arrugó la nariz y luego, ferozmente empujó a mi hermano al agua; quien nadó rápidamente. Juro que lo escuché decir: "gracias". Seguro fue a mí, ya que reconoció mis esfuerzos por protegerlo.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerle eso!

—Lo que digas, aru.

Qué hombre más impertinente.

Quería golpearlo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sentí una mano desnuda tocando mi hombro. Salté exaltada, tal vez Iván volvió por mí, pero no, fue Magnus.

Mi esperanza se hizo pedazos, hasta sentí cómo parte de mi corazón se desgarraba porque había estado equivocada. Pero aun con todos esos sucesos, Magnus sonrió y me dijo que era mi turno.

—Toda mi confianza está puesta en ti. Sé que podrás lograrlo —me dijo.

Yo quedé por un momento viéndole, intentando descifrar el significado de sus palabras, ya que nunca escuché similares. Mucho menos cuando estaban dirigidas a mi persona. Pero entre pestañeo y pestañeo decidí hacerle caso. Mi hermano estaba en la meta, si no vino por mí, entonces me esperaría.

Una fuerte corriente de aire entró a mis pulmones y nadé con todo lo que podía.

* * *

 ** _Sin nombre (¿Franglaterre? ¿Englance?) (Francis)_**

* * *

Buenos días, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, y gracias a… imperfectos el nombre de mi equipo es "Sin nombre"; aunque pienso que podríamos ser perfectamente Franglaterre.

Está bien, continuemos, el día de ayer llegamos a este lugar. Arthur lo hizo de mal humor, como siempre, por mi parte tenía muy altas expectativas… era que haga caso a mi cejón. El cuarto es ófrico y terriblemente frío, aunque la cama… esa sí me gusta. Creo que a él también le gusta ¿Verdad _cher*_?

—Cállate, rana.

—Cierra la boca tú. Me toca hablar, hemos quedado en eso. Uf, ni siquiera tienes palabra.

Siguiendo, hoy empezamos la competición. Estaba yendo bien. Me veía fantástico con mi traje de baño. Todos me veían. Hasta usted camarógrafo, y obviamente también mi querido _sourcils*_.

Aunque admito en lo de natación no fue tan bien como yo creía. Antonio salió hecho una máquina, Joao mucho peor, pero Elizaveta…

Déjame explicarte, Gilbert cuando era más pequeño conoció a otro niño. A tierna edad infantil, apuesto que tuvo su primera crisis existencial en cuanto a su sexualidad. Porque mientras a Toño le valía un pepino el tema y yo siempre supe que amo amar, él gustaba de otro chiquillo. Vil mentira, cinco años después descubrimos que era chica.

La mujer que nunca le dio bola. Gilbert tuvo que luchar con su "magnificencia" para aceptar que le gustaba, y luego aprendió a aceptar que nunca sería el tipo de hombre que a ella le agradaba.

Amor imposible diría yo. De esos que duelen, te hacen suspirar y te dejan un gran vacío. No sabes cuánto me emociona esa historia. Mucho más cuando entró en todo este panorama Roderich Edelstein, el hombre más sofisticado que hay en este mundo.

Elizaveta se enamoró de él ni bien verlo. Y salió con él a dos meses de conocerlo. Estaban muy enamorados y eran el complemento perfecto del otro.

Ella en esos tiempos cambió su apariencia, si bien ya lo estaba intentando antes, ahora era bellísima. Toda perfumada, femenina y hermosa. Sacó a relucir todas las dotes que le dio natura.

Gilbert lo odiaba. _"Estás mal disfrazado_ ", le decía; "aun eres una marimacho", repetía. Ganó más de un golpe debido a sus palabras.

La vida seguía pasando, los años transcurrieron rápido y todos seguimos nuestro camino. Hasta encontré el amor y otras personas, aun las más inesperadas, también lo hicieron. Pero Gilbert no.

No sé si estaba estancado o si no encontró a la persona correcta, pero aun podía ver un retazo de tristeza, cuando hablaba de ella y su ferviente esposo. Pensé que quedaría así para siempre.

Mas el tiempo no perdona y siguió su andar. Fue una gran sorpresa que hace apenas dos años, se dio el divorcio de Elizaveta y Roderich. Me dejó pasmado, creo que hasta Gilbert quedó conmocionado. Pero aún con todas nuestras impresiones el vínculo se rompió. Y al poco Elizaveta volvió a lucir su soltería.

No puedo explayarme acerca de esos tiempos. No tengo lugar en este entierro. Solo puedo decir que la pobrecita pasó un largo tiempo de duelo, fue dejada por el hombre de su vida, casi sin ninguna explicación. Pobre criaturilla. Y…

—Se metió con Gilbert hace seis meses. La rana no lo entiende, fin.

—¡No me interrumpas así! Estaba llegando al momento cúspide de mi historia.

Como sea, aunque no me crean, tengo una razón para hablar de esto.

Bien, dejando de lado lo fabuloso que me veía con mi traje de baño, todos estábamos preparándonos para ver quién de los dos integrantes empezaría. Parecía trabajo fácil para todos, lo era, exceptuando a Gilbert y Elizaveta.

Gilbert decía que él era mucho mejor nadador, Elizaveta aludía que Gilbert se ahogaría a la par que gritaba que era el mejor. Era toda una contienda.

Ya decía yo: relación joven, entre personas que no se soportan, con una cicatriz bien marcada en ambos integrantes y lo más seguro una pareja hecha de soledad y resignación. ¡Son peor que yo y Arthur, y eso es mucho decir!

Luego ambos jugaron a piedra, papel o tijera, ¡Qué infantil!, y con ello buscaron decidir el resultado. No lo hicieron, llegaron tres rondas para que recién Gilbert se dé cuenta que la suerte nunca estaría de su lado. ¿Por qué vi esto? Oh, una pequeña larga historia… yo y Arthur también íbamos debatiendo quién iría primero. Pero juro que éramos mejores, esto de conocerse por años, crea esta manera casi civilizada de pelear. Estaríamos mejor si no fuera porque Arthur es Arthur… No entiendo ni por qué aún estamos juntos.

—¿Podríamos llegar al punto y no las razones por las que nos podríamos divorciar una vez acabe la competencia?

—¿Ves? ¡Todo es su culpa!

—¡Es tuya!

—¡No, yo soy muy buen amante eres tú…!

—Por favor, estamos en un programa, ¿podrían dejar sus peleas para otro momento?

—¡Cállese!

 **(Debido a desperfectos tuvimos que cortar la grabación)**

Elizaveta ganó. ¿Está bien así? ¿Ahora por fin te complace? _Mon dieu,_ uno ya no puede expresarse libremente por esta gente intolerante.

Y luego de su victoria, se sacó la playera que llevaba y empezó a prepararse para saltar al agua. Gilbert rio como una hiena al verla.

—Ya ves, tenía razón al decirte marimacho —le dijo.

Elizaveta revolvió los ojos y luego sonrió, mientras socarrona aludió aun así tener más músculos que su pareja. Esperé una gran pelea al porvenir, sin embargo mi amigo calló y le dio una mirada… ¡Juro que son peor pareja que nosotros! ¡Son nuevos! Siempre se llevaron mal. Ella no lo soporta.

Al cabo de eso ella saltó al agua y nadó como un pez. De nuestra parte, como soy un ser civilizado accedí a ser el primero. Nado bien, así que no fue un gran problema. Sin embargo por nuestros problemas internos, no llegué de primero y luego… Arthur se hundió.

Ahí me di cuenta; uno: ¡Nunca me dijo que no sabía nadar! Él es una roca, ¡una roca!; dos: si no éramos eliminados, debía ocurrir un milagro; tres: ¡Nuestro equipo debió llamarse Titanic!

—¡¿Qué?!

* * *

 **Kumajiro (Matthew)**

* * *

Hola, buenas tardes, estoy… disculpen… ¡estoy aquí! Sí, aquí… Hola. Yo soy del equipo Kumajiro, este nombre fue dado porque Lily, quiso conmemorar a mi perro fallecido en este año.

Estamos en la competencia, gracias a que mi hermano, sin mi consentimiento, nos inscribió. Pensé en negarme, sin embargo, Lily me dio fuerzas para proseguir y Alfred… muy posiblemente igual me hubiera arrastrado a la competencia. Bueno… llegamos aquí, con ánimos de divertirnos y dar lo mejor, sin embargo admito que me sentía un poco intimidado.

Con Lily llevamos saliendo unos dos años, hemos pensando en formalizar nuestra relación desde hace un tiempo. Ella ya conoce a Alfred y mis padres, es muy amada en mi entorno y todos creen que nuestra relación es saludable y estable. Por otra parte… darme a conocer a su hermano, y única familia, está llegando a ser un problema.

Vash, sin ofender, da miedo; según Lily él es una muy buena persona, sin embargo también admite que puede ser receloso y muy protector con ella. ¡No digo que no intenté conocerlo! Lo hice en reiteradas ocasiones, mas él ignora mi presencia y con ello pienso que le desagrado tanto que decide siquiera dirigirme una mirada.

Esta situación llegó a convertirse un problema, ahora que estamos a vistas del compromiso. Tengo entendido que él sabe al respecto, fui a su casa para pedirle la mano de su hermana, pero a nueva cuenta me ignoró. Temo esa reacción, ¿cómo podré mostrar seriedad si siquiera me dejan hacerlo?

Como mal añadido, y como ya dije antes, él sabe al respecto, aun cuando yo no se lo dije, y… no lo tomó a bien. Piensa que estoy aprovechándome de su hermana, eso a bocas de muchas personas y las palabras que increpó cuando estábamos en pleno viaje. No me considero un cobarde, he vivido con Alfred toda mi vida, y Arthur pese a su comportamiento actual, siempre fue un hombre muy arriesgado. Pero hay una gran brecha, entre acercarse al hermano enojado de tu novia, a hacerlo cuando él tiene una escopeta en la mano.

¿He desvariado? Lo siento mucho.

Recalcando, me siento intimidado porque aún no me presenté de buena forma a Vash y que él me está buscando con el fin de _no sé qué,_ con una escopeta. Esto en plena competencia. Temo perder los retos y además la aprobación del ser más importante en la vida de mi novia.

Aun con eso, entre evitándolo y no siendo visto, llegamos al día de la prueba. El presentador del programa, es el Sr. Rómulo Vargas, quien es famoso por diferentes _reality show_ que realizó con anterioridad. Asimismo como juez permanente, le acompaña el Sr. Zelig Beilschmidt* y un juez que aún no aparece. Ambos nos explicaron el reto del día.

Resulta que teníamos una carrera de velocidad en nado. Yo soy buen nadador. Logré tener dotes suficientes por… algo así como un deber de honor. Una deuda nacida de la hermandad y de suplantar a Alfred en clases a las que no quería asistir. Y Lily que fue criada para nunca depender de nadie, también tiene habilidades en ello.

No soy tan vanidoso como para decir que íbamos a ganar. Sin embargo creía firmemente que el último puesto, no era opción. No esperé fallar…

No entiendo las reglas de este lugar. No me entra a la cabeza, por qué Vash una vez llegada a la meta, podía merodear toda la piscina como un tiburón a busca de presa. Él es muy sincero y ya puso en claro que me busca a mí, y no sé cómo, aun nadando, llevó en mano un arma. No quiero ser paranoico, pero podría jurar que era un cuchillo. Una navaja… suiza.

¿Se me podría echar la culpa de que no vi más opción que ocultarme? Juro que pensaba hablarle, pero no ahí. No así.

Admito que fue mala opción de escondite la misma agua. Creía tener buen aguante al respecto. Sin embargo, como ya dije, él merodeaba y no se iba. Y así, intenté aguantar, lo hice un minuto, luego dos, y luego… Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 ** _Ciao*_** Es hola es Italiano.

 ** _Magnus Densen*_** Según Himaruya, no hay un nombre oficial para Dinamarca, pero si hay opciones. A ello que quisimos ponerle _Magnus_ en vez del acostumbrado _Mathias._

 ** _Cher*_** Esto está en francés. Significa _querido._

 ** _Sorucirls*_** Otra palabra en francés, pero esta vez es como un insulto a Arthur. Significa _cejas._

 ** _Zelig Beilschmidt *_** Ese es el nombre que le dimos a Germania. Decidimos que tan solo llamarlo Germania o Gerald era algo poco creativo. Así que… ¡Al fin le dimos nombre!

* * *

 **N/A:** Buenas, este es el primer proyecto conjunto que intentamos realizar nosotras —Condesa Sangrienta y Marcia Andrea—, esto debido a varias ideas que rondaron nuestra mente y que por fin no la pudimos donar a la otra.

Así que ¿De qué tratará? Creo que es muy obvio, cada uno de nosotros habrá visto algún reality show y creo que es buena iniciativa escribir un fic al respecto. Sin embargo, al ser un fic, resulta sumamente difícil describir todas las escenas, sin pecar de pésima redacción, así que hemos usado el recurso que han leído.

Por otro lado, este es un tipo de parodia, por tanto, pueden haber recursos poco realistas y asimismo, admitimos tener verdadero cariño por algunas parejas y por otras… hasta indiferencia. ¿Esto representa qué ganarán nuestros favoritos? Podemos jurar que no, porque todo ya fue decidido por _._

Por último, también aceptamos que no hemos usado a más de la mitad de los personajes, esto puede representar el tan temido Ooc, sin embargo creemos que la práctica y los comentarios que nos cuenten nuestros errores, servirán a la mejora. Y… ¿se dieron cuenta de nuestro alboroto de personajes? —esto pasó por ser ambiciosas— así que sí, este fic va a ir a la larga.

Sin más… ¿Comentarios?


End file.
